The present invention relates to a regulator for diving and more particularly to such a regulator adapted to regulate a pressure of air supplied to a diver.
Japanese Patent No. 3281339 (Citation) discloses an invention relating to a regulator used for diving. This regulator comprises a coupler to low pressure air hose extending from an air cylinder tied on a diver's back to this coupler via a first stage, a pressure reducing valve adapted to be opened or closed as a diaphragm moves, a mouthpiece and a check valve for exhaust wherein an air flow passes through the low pressure hose and then the pressure reducing valve before supplied to the diver's mouth via the mouthpiece.
However, the regulator disclosed in Citation is accompanied with an anxiety that, if the air flowing from the low pressure hose into the coupler contains any extraneous substances such as dust, these extraneous substances might clog between the pressure reducing valve and its seat or accumulate along the other air passage defined between the coupler and the mouthpiece. Clogging and/or accumulation of these extraneous substances would obstruct the respective components within the regulator from smoothly operating.